


Nightmares and Awkwardness

by Tessitore



Category: Marathon (Computer Games)
Genre: Embarrassment, Humour, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessitore/pseuds/Tessitore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Security Officer has an evil subconcious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as Hokuto's "Durandal and the Security Officer's Excellent Adventures" series, specifically at some point after "A Marriage of Untrue Minds". You don't have to be familiar with the series to understand this fic but it's probably a good idea.
> 
> Hokuto, this is all your fault. I hope you're happy.

Mark awoke with a start, the memory of what he's been dreaming about engraved in full, horrifying clarity upon his brain. And it had started out as such a nice dream as well.

"Oh good you're awake. You were moaning and groaning and it was starting to get annoying."

Hearing the same voice that had caused his dream to go from good to unbelievably bad served to further increase his level of mortification about the whole thing but he did his best not to let it show. The last thing he needed was to give Durandal’s twisted sense of humour any more ammunition or even hint at the possible existence of said ammunition. Not to mention that as horrified as he was, he still had his pride.

"No one was forcing you to listen."

"That's not the point. I dread to think what you were dreaming about; something obscenely biological no doubt."

Oh, if he only knew. Mark doubted that he would ever hear the end of it. Thankfully Durandal’s capabilities didn’t include telepathy.

"It was just a nightmare."

Specifically it was a nightmare most likely resulting from a combination of the whole marriage business, the length of time that had passed since he last got laid, spending _way_ too much time around Durandal, and his subconscious apparently deciding to be evil, but Durandal definitely didn't need to know that.

With as much dignity as he could muster, he got up and made a beeline for the bathroom, wishing that it was possible to scrub his brain clean.


End file.
